Mission in the Hidden Leaf Village
by J.Takeshi
Summary: A girl named Isamu is selected to perform a B ranked mission as a genin with one other genin.
1. Chapter 1

**I Haven't thought of a title yet...**

Author Note: This is a Naruto fan-fiction and until gives me my password to my account, I'll be typing it on Wordpad. It's my first fan-fic so...it may not be up to professional writer's standards. I might try to throw in some comedy too...who knows? O well...Enjoy it anyway! FWI: the first and second chapters will be kinda short and not all that great but just deal with it.

**Chapter 1: Meet Isamu**

"Isamu! You're going to be late!" Isamu rose up, looked at the clock, and fell back in bed. Aya appeared in the doorway. "It's your first day at the Ninja Academy and you're going to be late." Isamu looked up at her sister and said,"What time is it?"

"It's 7:10"

"What the-?! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THIS SOONER?!" Isamu ran out of bed, got dressed in about a minute, and ate so fast you'd think had eight cups of coffee.

The bell rang and Isamu went to her first class- Basic Techniques. "Well this is going to be so fun..." she said to herself. "I know, isn't it?! I can't wait!" Isamu looked over at the random girl who just comment on how _fun _basic techniques was going to be. "Did you not note my sarcasm?" She looked at the girl again. The girl just said again,"It's going to be fun!" Isamu went to speak, but then relized how pointless it would be because this conversation was going to go back to, once again, how basic techniques was going to be "fun". Isamu sat down next to a different girl, one's whose facial expression didn't say that basics were going to be fun. Thank goodness for that. She turned, her brown eyes glistened in the light and her brown hair flowed down her shoulders. "Hi, I'm Mai."

The first thing Isamu said, not "Hi" or "Nice to meet you" but, "You don't think Basics is going to be fun do you?" Mai looked at her oddly and said," No I dont."

"Finally! Someone who think's basic techniques are pointless!"

After that class was over, she went on to Jutsu class, and then went on to lunch. Then she met up with Akira. "Hey Akira. How have your classes been so far?" Akira, whome Isamu thought had shrunk over the summer had brunette hair and brown eyes. "They're ok...so far." Isamu looked at her and said,"I am too good for this stuff. I should be taking advanced placement courses with sophmores. I'm not a baby!" Akira, staring at her with ramen half out her mouth said,"Someone's gotten a bit cockey over the summer."

"...Well it's true."

"Just shut up and deal with it."

"You know the worst part is, they also stuck me on a team with two other genin." Akira drops the ramen out her mouth. "What?! You can't be on both! It's either be on a squad or come here. Not both! Why are you doing that?"

"I don't know. Lord Hokage told me to do both for extra training." Out of the middle of nowhere, a girl runs up to Isamu and Akira. "HI!" Isamu immediately jumps up and pulls out a kunai. "Who are you and what do you want?" The girl just stood there, then said,"I'm Yoshiko." Ismau puts the kunai away. "Oh...hi."

Just ignore her, she's always like that." said Akira. "I'm Akira by the way, and that's Isamu." Isamu sees Mai walking and calls her over. "Akira, this is Mai. She's in my Basic Techniques class." Not long after that, the bell rang and they split up to go to the next two classes of the day.

"Hey Aya, I'm home!" Aya ran out from the kitchen and got right in Isamu's face "How was your first day? Did you make any new friends? What classes do you have? Who are your teachers?" Isamu pushed Aya away and just said,"It was...interesting. I have to go get ready. I'll be back home for dinner."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Extra Training**

Isamu walked down the street and met up with Mai. "Where are you going?" Isamu hesitated then told her that she did extra training on a suad of three genin. "Wow. Why do you do that?"

"I'm not sure. Lord Hokage told me to, so I am." She walked to the entrance of the forest that surrounds their village."This is my exit. I'll see you tomorrow at school."

"Ok bye." Isamu waited until Mai was out of sight and then continued into the forest, where she meet Naruto and Sasuke. "Hey Isamu!" yelled Naruto from a distance. "Where have you been?" Isamu waited until she was closer to Naruto then said,"I've been at school."

"What?! School?! School's for those wimpy ninjas who can't make it past genin rank! Why on earth are you there?"

"I don't know. Lord Hokage told me to do both so I am."

Sasuke looked up and asked,"Do you know why?" Isamu looked up at Sasuke in amazment that he actually was talking then said,"No." Out of the clear blue, something jumped out from the tree above the three. Kakashi landed in front of them. "Well good afternoon. Shall we get started now?" Kakashi took out two bells. "Oh no not the bell thing again!"said Naruto. "Yeah seriously, that gets annoying." agreed Isamu. Kakashi looked at them and said,"Ok fine, let's work on our chakra control skills."

Naruto's face turns pale and Kakashi automatically knows that this is Naruto's least favorite thing to do. "It's ok, we'll review. Remember, focus on the tree. Get all the chakra down to the bottom of your feet. When it's all down at your feet, run at the tree. Don't step too hard or you'll break right through. Use your kunai to mark where you left off before coming back down. Ok, go."

All three rush off, Sasuke and Isamu start climbing up while Naruto runs, hits the tree, and falls backwards. Isamu and Sasuke mark their spots and fall down with Sasuke's mark a little behind Isamu's. Naruto gets up and trys again, with not much luck. "Naruto you know you're supposed to climb _up_ the tree, right?" asked Kakashi. "You're such a loser Naruto." Naruto glares at Sasuke. "Shut up Sasuke." Naruto focuses and starts turning blue. "I'm going to get it this time. I WILL NOT fail." In a slit second he's gone and instead of laying down on the ground in front the tree, he was half way up. "Wow, he's good when he wants to be." said Isamu.

"What do you think of that?" yelled Naruto from the top of the tree. "That's great Naruto, come on down. We're done for today." said Kakashi. Naruto come down, glares at Sasuke, then grabs his stuff. "Ok, Naruto and Sasuke, you guys can go."After they both left, Kakashi turned to Isamu and said,"We have to train more."

"But why?" asked Isamu.

"I'm not sure but I was told to train you lionger and harder." Kakashi and Isamu do some one on one training for an extra hour then call it quits. Isamu walked out the forest and down the road when she saw a girl practicing what looked like a fireball jutsu. Isamu walked up and said,"You're doing the handsigns wrong. Do them like this." Isamu showed her the right way and did the jutsu. "Thanks, I'm Kaori, and you?"

"I'm Isamu."

"I know you. You go to school with me!"

"I wouldn't be surprised." Isamu said goodbye and walked home. When Isamu got home, Aya told her that Lord Hokage wanted her. Isamu put down her things, and headed for the Hokage.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Mission Accepted**

Isamu walked in and sat in front of the Hokage. Her hands were shaking, and she was tense. The Hokage took a while and while he was thinking, Isamu noticed a boy standing in the corner of the room. He was about as tall as her, with jet black hair falling in his face and dark brown eyes. He stood there, quietly, not making a sound. Finally the Hokage spoke."Isamu, I am sending you on a mission. You and Kenji will protect the daughter of Hideki, one of the wealthiest men in our village. She needs to go to the Village hidden in the Grass for an important visit with her family. This is an A ranked mission but I have studied you two closely and I know you're ready." Ismau had this weird blank stare, and her face was pale. After she relized what she was assigned to do, she stood up and said,"That's ok and all, but who's Kenji?" The boy from the corner appeared in the light,"I am Kenji." Isamu stared at him and then turned back to the Hokage,"I'm ready, when do we leave?"

"Tomorrow morning."

Isamu rose so early that morning that the sun wasn't even out yet. She got ready, packed, and set out for Hideki's house. She arrived at a palace-type thing and relized it was it, and walked in. Inside was a hall with a huge light fixture hanging down from it. Isamu saw Kenji sitting in the living room, apparently waiting for her. She went over and sat next to him, both waiting for Hideki's daughter to come down. They had some tea but it wasn't much longer when the daughter approached. "Hi, I'm Emi." Kenji rose and so did Isamu. "I'm Kenji and this is Isamu. We'll be helping you travel for the next few weeks." Hideki came down from the stairs and walked up to Kenji. "I want to thank you for your service. Here," he said handing them a bag,"for your expenses."

"We appreciate it, sir." Isamu said. Emi said goodbye to her parents and them turned to leave with Kenji and Isamu.

They walked out the house and started down a path leading into the forest. "Isamu, you are good with directions, right?" Isamu looked at Kenji oddly and said,"Yes, why?" Kenji threw her a map and said,"I have no idea where we're going." Isamu stood there stunned, then laughed. "No wonder Lord Hokage didn't want you to go alone." They walked for a while and came to a river. "Well this is wonderful. How are we supposed to get across this?" Kenji looked frustrated. "Just relax, Kenji. We'll have to wade. It doesn't look deep. Just take off your backpack and hold it above your head." They all took their bags and held them over their heads. The river didn't have many rapids, which made it easier to cross. They all three crossed and sat next to the river for a while to dry off. "You know, it would have been nice if someone built a bridge there." said Kenji. "Well, we crossed it, didn't we?" said Isamu. The group traveled down the pathway for an hour or so until Kenji heard a noise. "Wait, stop! I think I heard something."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: We're Not Alone**

They stopped. The noise continued, growing louder and louder as each second went by. They stood still; waiting for the noise to stop. It continued on."What is it Kenji?" asked Isamu. "Shhh..." said Kenji."Just stay still." The bush next to them started moving. Isamu and Kenji both pulled out kunai. "Put down your weapon.",said Kenji. Isamu didn't ask any questions and put the knife down. "Look." and Kenji pointed to the bush. There were three rabbits looking for food. "They must be following us because they're hungry." said Emi. "Ok, let's keep moving." said Isamu.

They continued on and another noise started. "Those rabbits are still following us, huh?" Kenji and Emi turned around but all of a sudden shuriken came out from the bush. Isamu pulled out a kunai and blocked the shuriken. Kenji immediately turned and pulled out his kunai. Two figures came out from the bush. They walked slowly toward Kenji. "Who are you and what do you want?" yelled Kenji for the two figures were still a good distance away. When no reply came, Kenji reached for shuriken but one of the figures threw a kunai and knocked it out of his hand. "They're fast" Isamu mumbled to herself. Now they came into view. One was taller than the other. The short one had pale skin and short black hair while the other one had a fair complection and had blond hair. "You don't need to know who we are but I know who you are." said the taller of the two. "You're Kenji Morimoto and you're Isamu Takeshi." Isamu stared at Kenji and mumbled How exactly did they know that?"

"I don't know."

"We're not interested in you, boy. We just want the girl." The shorter man pointed to Emi. "You won't be able to touch her." said Isamu "You may be fast, but I'm faster." The shorter man disappeared and reappeared behind Isamu and right when he was about to kick her, she dodged and kicked him hard enough to send him flying back to where he started. "Foolish children, just give up, before I might have to hurt you." Kenji looked up at the two men and said "You can't hurt us if you tried." He pulled out another kunai so he had two, one in each hand. He looked over at Isamu and said "Protect Emi with your life and whatever happens, put your life before hers." Isamu gave a nod in agreement and Kenji stared down the two men. He ran straight at them and didn't look back.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Risk It All To Win It All**

Kenji ran towards the taller of the two men and jabbed out his kunai. The man blocked with his kunai and they began a one-on-one kunai fight. It soon became obvious that Kenji and the taller man had the same speed which was going to make this battle pointless because they were deadlocked the entire time. Meanwhile, the shorter man ran towards Isamu. "It won't be that easy old man. Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Suddenly, about five clones of Isamu stood in front of Emi and alongside the real Isamu. The man punched Isamu causing her to fly backwards and hit a tree. Isamu sat there, half-conscience and watched the man fight her clones. It took her a minute, but she got up and elbowed him from the side and knocked him out.

Kenji is still battling the tall man. The battle seems to be going nowhere because their powers are completely the same. Isamu suddenly sees Mai, Etsuko, and Ryuu in the forest. "What are they doing?" mumbled Isamu.She took Emi with her and ran over. They were alongside a stream, just the three of them. "What are you guys doing?!" asked Isamu. Mai looked up and said,"We're catching fish, but aren't you supposed to be on a mission?" Ryuu came running over to Mai in great delight. "I caught one! I caught one!" Mai looked at a fish hooked on the line. It was about 6 inches long. "That's wonderful,Ryuu but if you want to eat tonight, you're going to have to catch something bigger than that." Disappointed, Ryuu walked back to the stream and casted her line again.

Isamu and Emi ran back to where Kenji was and once again the battle was still in a deadlock. No one had moved from when they left. All of a sudden, the man jabbed his kunai forward and hit Kenji right in the chest. Kenji fell to the ground and Isamu was in shock. She quickly pulled out her shuriken and fired that at the man, then she ran straight at him, and kicked as hard as she could. She sent him flying backwards. He got up and ran away along with the other man. Kenji stood there, as if she were frozen. She fell down to her knees with Kenji beside her. Mai, Etsuko,and Ryuu were making their way back to the village when the spotted Isamu. Mai ran over to Isamu but stopped short. She saw Isamu on the ground next to Kenji. Isamu looked up at Mai, her eyes watering and said,"Kenji's dead." A look of horror came across Ryuu's face. "What happened?"

"I don't know. But he's dead. Take him back to the village with you."

"Isamu, you should come back, the mission can wait." said Etsuko.

"No. I can't do that..."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Struck Down But Not Destroyed**

"Isamu, it can wait, you have to come back to the village for a while." said Etsuko. "No. I promised I would complete this mission. Whether I do it alone, or with Kenji is a different story. A ninja doesn't go back on their word. Death is just part of life. It happens to everyone, eventually." Isamu got up, and looked over at Mai. "You take him back to the village." She looked over to Emi, "I'm continuing this mission, let's go." Mai and Etsuko carried Kenji back home while Ryuu followed behind them with her tiny fish she was so proud of.

Isamu waited until they were gone, then continued on.They were quiet for a while until Emi said,"That was pretty brave of you to continue the mission. I would have turned around. But, why?" Isamu was quite for a while, deep in thought, then said,"I'm not sure. As ninja though, you are just tools for others to use. It doesn't matter about your feelings. You just do what is needed. Feeling just get in the way. Emotions...are your worst enemy." They stopped and Isamu said,"We better camp here for tonight." She put her bag down and started a fire. "I have an extra blanket, it's going to get cold tonight." She took it out and handed it to Emi. Isamu pulled out what looked like food and cooked it. It was enough for the both of them and then Isamu began to fal asleep. She was leaning against a tree, no blanket and in shorts. She didn't appear to be cold. Emi put out the fire and went to sleep as well.

The next morning, Emi rose to find breakfast cooked, a new fire started, and another blanket on top of her. Isamu stopped what she was doing to find Emi awake and looked down at the blanket then said, "You looked cold." Emi got up and started to pack everything up. She ate her breakfast and then they started off again. "That thing you did, with the clones, how did you do that?"

"Oh, it's a ninja thing, it's things called jutsus that you perform with chakra." They continued their journey for alittle while longer until they reached large iron gates in the middle of the road. "Well, we're here." Isamu opened the gates and they walked in.

The village was about as big as the Leaf Village with different buildings. "You're going to have to guide me from here, I don't know where to go."

"Take a right here, it's not to much farther. It's the last house on the pathway." They came up to a huge house(more of a palace) and Isamu turned back and said,"Is this really where we're staying?"

"Yes, it is."

"Cool."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: The Grass Village**

"So, this is your aunt's house huh?" Isamu looked up in amazement. "Well, yeah." Emi put her bags in the room she usally stays in on visits. "You'll sleep here." she said. She pointed to a small room at the very end of the long hallway. "Ok, that's fine. I'm going to take a nap." Emi left and Isamu walked into the room and examined it. Never did she think this room would belong in the palace. Unlike the rest of the house, this room was plain, not decorated, and dull. It had a bed to the back, a huge window, and nightstand, and a dresser. Isamu sat down on the bed and threw her bag against the wall. She laid back and closer her eyes.

What seemed like a few moments later, she was awaken by Emi. "We're having dinner." Isamu rose and followed her down the hallway and into the dining room. She sat down and was gretted by alot of food, and I mean ALOT. She started eating some random food that she didn't know what it was. "So, what exactly are you here for?" asked Emi's aunt. Isamu put down her fork and thought to herself, _Well I can see I'm welcome here._ Then said,"I was assigned a mission to protect your niece while she traveled here." Her aunt looked at her funny and said,"Alone?" Isamu's eyes got big and she sat there then finally answered,"...No. I had...one other person...with me."

"Where are they then?"

"Not here."

"Well where?" she said in a stern tone.

"NOT HERE." With that, Isamu got up and left the table.

No one moved, they just continued eating but it was silent now. No one spoke. Isamu when to her room and closed the door. She sat on her bed, deep in thought. She missed him so much. She wished he could have been here with her. She looked out the window. It was getting late. She laid down and went to sleep.

Back at the village, Mai and Etsuko were eating dinner together with Kaori while Ryuu was watching her six inch fish swim around in a bowl. "Will you sit down and eat, Ryuu? You're getting annoying." Ryuu looked up. "But I love my little fish!" Ryuu sat down finally and picked up her chopsticks but then put them back down. "What's wrong?" asked Kaori. "I don't eat fish anymore." Kaori, Mai, and Etsuko just looked at her and continued eating. Ryuu got back up and watched her fish.

The next morning, Isamu woke up early and went downstairs. "Oh, hello Isamu.", said Emi's aunt half-enthusiastically. "Well I'll hate to tell you but we won't be doing much for the next week but talk and catch up on memories. It will be quite boring for you."

"That's ok. I'll go spend time in the village. I'll be back before sundown each night." Ismau sat down, ate breakfast, and left.


	8. Chapter 8

**Ch. 8: **

**On the Road...Again!**

After about a week, it was time to leave. Emi had done what she needed to do, and they got ready to leave. Isamu stood in a corner, watching Emi say goodbye to all her relatives. Her aunt hugged her and then glared at Isamu. Isamu looked up, saw her glare and glared back. They stood there forever until Emi went up to Isamu and said,"What are you staring at?" Isamu shook her head and said,"Nothing, let's go." Isamu turned away and started to leave with Emi. Emi's uncle grabbed Isamu's shoulder. "Here, take this for any expenses you may have and keep any change." He handed her a small bag filled with money. Isamu nodded and took the bag and they left.

"Why didn't you talk much?" Isamu just kept walking then said, "Your aunt didnt like me too much."

"Oh that's not true."

"Yes it is." They continued until it started raining. "Well this is wonderful. Let's camp out for the night under that tree." She pointed at a big oak tree and threw the stuff down under it. She started a fire and started cooking some meat. "Where did you get that?" She looked up and said, "I bought it while we were in the village." She took the meat off the fire and handed a piece to Emi. They ate and Isamu went to bed early.

The next morning they woke up to freezing cold weather. "It's so cold outside today." said Emi. "Yes it is." Isamu turned to Emi and she looked really cold. Isamu took off her jacket and gave it to Emi. Isamu didn't have much on underneath the jacket, just a T-shirt. "No, you need the jacket, you don't even have long pants on, you'll die from the cold."

"No I won't. Trust me. You need it more." They started off again and not much longer after that, Isamu heard a noise. "There are so many stalkers in this forest it's not even funny anymore." She reached down to her pouch for a kunai but she stopped. She saw Mai in the distance and realized she was causing the noise.

"Mai, what are you doing in the forest?" Mai looked over, waved, and ran towards them. "Hi."

"Hi yourself. What are you doing here?" She looked at Emi then turned to Isamu and said, collecting firewood for our house because it's so cold. Where's you jacket? You're going to freeze!"

"I know, I know. You shouldn't be here alone Mai. It's dangerous out here."

"I know but we needed the firewood so I had to come out here and get it."

"Well at least walk with us back home." said Isamu. They started walking until a shadowy figure fell from the trees. Isamu got in front of both girls and faced the figure.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

**Stalked Again**

"Hello Isamu." Isamu's eyes widened and she jumped back. Her voice craked but she managed to get out: "Who...who are you?"

"Aww come on, you don't remember me? Well it was so long ago I guess you wouldn't know who I am." Isamu stared at the man trying to figure out who he was. He was relatively young, with jet black hair and brown eyes. He was tall and he wore a Leaf Village headband which was on his forehead, exposing his face. It was tanned as if he had been in the sun.

"Well since you have no idea, I'll go ahead and tell you. You trained to be a ninja earlier than most kids and you had a private tutor you'd go to everyday. Daisuke was his name right?"

"...Yes."

"Ah! So you DO remember me!"

"YOU'RE DAISUKE?!"

"Yes I am."

"So, what do you want?"

"I have been sent on an important mission, one which I must complete. It is to...kill you." At this, Isamu would have fallen over if she wasn't frozen in shock at the time. She grabbed two kunai and got ready for an attack but what Daisuke did was different from what Isamu expected. He instantly disappeared and reappeared behind her. Isamu turned and saw Mai in his arms. Mai was in total shock along with Isamu and Emi. Daisuke looked calm though, a smirk on his face. "If you listen to me, you can say goodbye to your friend." A worried look crossed Mai's face but Isamu stayed where she was. "This might be a trick, he might really be after Emi. But I can't let him kill Mai." Isamu thought. "Why do you want me?" Isamu finally asked. "Why? Well you see, when I was training you, I saw that you had an enormous source of chakra in you. You had so much power back then and I'm sure it's grown since then. I want that power, which is why I must kill you."

"That makes no sense." said Isamu.

Daisuke pulled out a kunai and held it up close to Mai. "I'm serious Isamu."

"Go ahead Daisuke. Do it." said Isamu. "WHAT?! ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR FREAKING MIND?!" yelled Mai. Isamu turned to Mai and said "You have to trust me and no matter what happens Mai, no matter what, take Emi home. Leave him to me." Daisuke looked at Isamu and pulled back the kunai and started inwards towards Mai. "I've only got one shot at this..."

Daisuke's knife when in but to his surprise, it wasn't Mai who was there. Mai was standing over by Emi. Daisuke looked down and Saw Isamu in his arms. "A replacement jutsu...she's really good." Daisuke put Isamu down and left. He had done what he came to do. Mai ran towards Isamu but it was pointless. She laid there and wasn't breathing. "I...I can't believe she just did that." She looked at Emi,"I have to take you back home. I understand what Isamu said now." Mai's eyes began to water but she picked up Isamu and carried her home with Emi walking by her side.


	10. Conclusion

**Author's Note:**

**Little endy thing: **Mai and Emi return home safely and report to the Hokage that the mission was completed but both Kenji and Isamu died. The Hokage arranged a funeral and they were buried side by side.

Well I hope you enjoyed the fic. It's my first one so it's not the best in the world but hey, I think's it's pretty good.


End file.
